bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Randa Primarosa
"Enigmatic Allure...a whisper that heralds calamity upon the cradle to fall..." —Somnium Fluxus Kaya Hike '(ひけかや, ''Hike Kaya), more commonly referred to by her alias, '''Scarlet, is a former member of Diluculum Sanctus and thought to be last remaining of the original Nefas. Having inadvertently inherited the immortality of Velia Agostinha Vivax, Scarlet frequently changes her identity to hide her true nature from society; her real name is Randa Primarosa'' (ランダプリマローザ, ''Primarosa Randa). Following the destruction of Diluculum Sanctus and her brutal physical encounter with Agostinha, Scarlet severed all ties to the cult and became a vigilante of sorts, actively hunting all of Agostinha's remaining worshipers throughout the centuries to carry out her revenge. Scarlet is heavily feared and demonized by such zealots, who label her "death incarnate" and ridicule her for her seemingly futile ambition to destroy Agostinha above all else. Although she does not actively pursue them, Scarlet mercilessly murders any Nefas who encounter her regardless of their affiliations, considering them pawns in the will of the black-winged woman. Appearance Scarlet is a fully-grown woman with a common physique and matured face. Her most distinguishing trait is her luminous red eyes, which she obtained after becoming a Nefas—they were originally brown in coloration. Scarlet has long red hair that reaches halfway down her back with an asymmetrical fringe—her hair barely frames her face on the left, but reaches past her shoulders, where it is noticeably wavy, and partially obscures her eye on the right. Scarlet always wears a simple pair of glasses. Scarlet's choice of fashion is known to be very exotic; her general costume consists of a black tank-top low enough to partially expose her black-strapped white bra, with smoother, white fabric around the breast area, and red outlining on top; this is complemented by a pair of black composite sleeves that partially obscure her hands, with white fabric on both ends of the sleeves. Underneath her tank-top is a red fabric with a faded, golden pattern embellishing its edges. Worn underneath this is a long, flowing black skirt, similarly colored black tights underneath, and knee-high black and white boots each decorated with a golden crescent plate. Worn over her entire outfit is a green cloth cross-belt a golden star-shaped buckle. with Scarlet accessorizes this outfit with a golden-twined necklace of two circlular golden chains and a blue orb in the middle. Her larger, red cloth necklace features a crescent design similar to those attached to her boots. For more formal occasions, Scarlet wears a long, collared sleeveless black vest cut to expose her naval area, with a white outlining in its center, a brown miniskirt, and a golden, stat-buckled belt hanging over her hips under her vest. Scarlet still wears the same boots and accessories with the exception of a golden bracelet on her right wrist. As a member of Diluculum Sanctus, Scarlet wore a simple hooded robe with gold outlining around the hooded area and her usual pair of necklaces. Her hairstyle was mostly similar as it is presently, although it appeared to completely obscure her right eye. Personality History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Pactum Anima Donum Verax Abundiantus Anima Obscuritas Vox Calamitosus Eye of Agostinha Equipment Quotes Trivia *All images used in this article were drawn by the author. *Scarlet is intended to be the author's primary project. Category:Nefas Category:Diluculum Sanctus Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human